Final tragico de lucky fred
by Jestertheace
Summary: aqui esta un final tragico de la popular serie española "lucky fred" , añadi personajes nuevos , que son agentes especiales de un organismo de la tierra.


Prologo:

Antes de empezar el relato , solo presentare a los nuevos personajes.

Alexander "Kid" Thompson: Nuestro nuevo personaje principal , piloto y comando especial del CI( Consejo Internacional),además de tener títulos universitarios en robótica , ingeniería, Medicina y física nuclear .Tiene 30 años capitán de primera clase ,Originario de Estados unidos de América. Capitán del escuadrón táctico "Golondrinas".

William " Archer" Foulke: El mejor amigo de Alexander , tiene un titulo universitario en Psicología, 3ra ala en la escuadrilla "Dino" piloto , cabo de primera clase, originario de Estados Unidos. Obediente y muy atenido a las reglas

El CI es un organismo de defensa internacional , conformado por los primeros integrantes de la OTAN. Después de la guerra fría un grupo de belicistas se esparció por el mundo conformando la unidad de "A borderless world" (Un mundo sin fronteras) Destinado a expandir el comunismo atreves del haciendo contacto con otra organización , pero no se sabía para cuall

Nuestros nuevos héroes se encontraban en el portaaviones HMS Kestrel, de la marina británica. En el mar mediterráneo.

Capitulo uno : "El encuentro"

Soy Alexander , seguro el narrador ya les habrá dicho quien soy ,el es un amigo mío que narrara de vez en cundo como narrador omnisciente , pero bueno. Estábamos en el mediterráneo , cuando el comandante Spencer nos ordeno salía a nosotros tres ( Will, Javier y yo) a una misión de reconocimiento , William y yo iríamos en un F/14, el seria mi copiloto ,y Javier iría en un avión para uno , un F/18.

Salimos del portaaviones , volábamos sobre Barcelona , cuando William comenzó a detectar una señal extraña en el radar .Nos dieron permiso para escudriñar los vectores designados , cuando cerca de él punto , vimos una explosión .Will, me recomendó maniobras evasivas y así lo hice cuando vimos caer un montón de escombros metálicos. Cuando Javier diviso un OVNI a solo 1km de nosotros aseláramos a tope y logramos colocarnos a las 6 del objeto .Tenia una frecuencia radial 506mg HZ nos William se comunico con el OVNI, no hubo respuesta , seguimos acelerando , hasta que lo tuvimos a las 3 , miramos a nuestra derecha y no podíamos creer lo que veíamos una joven pilotando el OVNI le hicimos unas señas para que contestara el radio , en vez de eso acelero y con la maniobra de la "cobra de puga" se nos posiciono atrás. Comenzó a dispararnos un laser , lo esquive espléndidamente hasta que Javier se le coloco de tras acelero y se nos coloco en frente . Llamada de radio entrante , William contesto nos decía que la dejáramos en paz o si no nos sacarían del aire Will se burlo cuando vimos otros 2 OVNIS a nuestras 6. Exclamó ella exaltada son enemigos , esas naves no son de este mundo esos en verdad son alienígenas . Nos dispararon solicitamos apoyo pero los teníamos ensima ,frene y vire a la derecha para posicionarme tras uno de ellos , en la mira ¡FUEGO¡ le exclame a Will apara que disparara, en el blanco pero a un quedaba uno que iba tras ella . Javier apareció de la nada y con otro misil lo saco del aire."Bien eh" dijo Will , miramos a nuestro alrededor , ¿dónde estaba? .

_No te preocupes_ dijo Will _ le he tomado una foto con mi cámara

_Bien pero la has tomado bien se denotan los rasgos faciales todo_ le dije yo

_Por supuesto , tome dos… _Will fue interrumpido por la radio , era el comandante Spencer

_Chicos se ha avistado un OVNI necesito que vayan y averigüen lo que sucede.

_Señor este ya los hemos combatido , creo que si regresamos a la base podremos aclarar todo esto_ Dijo Javier

_Bien tenéis permiso para aterrizar en el Kestrel

En la base le msotramos als fotos a los chicos de inteligencia , buscamos en lo más básico , el popular sitio web "facebook" . Pero primero necesi5tabamos ver todos los rasgos compatibles con personas del mundo .Los de medio oriente quedaban descartados , pues era obvio que no era procedente de dicho país. Seguimos buscando y parecía tener mas bien un parentesco Europeo occidental . comenzamos a buscar en facebook y aparecieron 3 personas con esos rasgos . La segunda tenia el 90% de parentesco con la fotografía de Will. Aquí estaba nuestra sujeto "Brainna "… originaria de Barcelona España . Triangulamos la posición de su hogar con un satélite. Nos ofrecimos nosotros tres para ir en una misión de registro e intervención secreta .Antes de partir el comandante nos entrego una laptop a cada uno y nos dio 3 folios que ran las ordenes de la misión e investigación en la portada aparecían con letras grandes "Ultra secreto".Esto ya era un asunto grave. Nos vestimos como civiles , yo iba con jeans, polera azul ,y una cazadora color negro . William iba con Jeans , polera negra y chaqueta de cuero color negro. Javier iba con buzo azul y una remera negra.

Capitulo n2: La casa del agente en cubierto

4 de junio, de 2011 no hay movimiento aún y son las 6 am . Todo tan aburrido como siempre hasta que 5 minutos después la puerta se empezó a abrir salió Nuestro sujeto a recibir el diario en la puerta , confirmación visual y se confirma que es ella .7 am un muchacho de pelo morado se acerca a su casa , era su vecino .Le Ordene a Will que encendiera la parabólica para poder espiar la conversación :

_Vamos Braianna , si no te apuras llegaremos tarde al instituto

_ Vale, vale Fred . que solo deja cerrar la puesta con llave

Cuando de repente una 3ra voz salió de aparentemente del reloj del muchacho . En fin la cosa es que partieron a su liceo . Spencer nos había dado autorización para entrar en la casa , pero a las 00:00 hrs. Nos fuimos un café y a hacer piruetas en los medio tubos de una pista de patinaje .

Llegaron las 23:00 hrs estábamos listos , la policía estaba consciente de que estábamos ahí y de lo que hacíamos . Para que no quedaran cavos sueltos , le ordene a Javier que registrara la casa del vecino de nuestra sujeto . William y yo saltamos la reja el entraría por el tejado y yo atrofiaría uno de los cerrojos de las ventanas de atrás para entrar y salir. Prendimos los comunicadores y manos a la obra. No fue nada difícil atrofiar esos cerrojos ,estaba adentro , una casa común y corriente estaba frente a mis ojos , William estaba ya en el ático le ordené bajar para buscar algo sospechoso. Nada raro hasta que vislaice si…podrían ser . Lo eran en efecto cámaras de seguridad y sensores de movimiento. Con algo de CO2 comprimido que traía los hice visibles . hasta que me di cuenta que 6 de ellos se ordenaba formando un rectángulo en una pared .William bajo y le ordene desactivar los sensores ,demoro una eternidad para ser exacto 34 minutos .¡LISTO! exclamó el , y luego una puerta se abría frente a nosotros . Prrocedimos , wau no me vais a creer todos los juguetes que tenia esta tía , laser , lentes de rayos x , e incluso una nave espacial .A la cual fue a la que más le tomamos fotografías , pues era la que habíamos visto aquel día . Javier llamó me dijo que había encontrado un robot de última tecnología e la casa de Fred , lo había escaneado y sacado fotografías , se disponía a salir de ahí. Cuando a mi se me paso la vista y no vi un cable de movimiento , en seguida una alarma ensordecedora sonó y un gas que era somnífero no rodeo , una reja de laser cayó sobre nosotros en tanto nos desvanecíamos.

_Despertad amigos _dijo Javier

En seguida me levante y no lo pida creer estábamos todavía en el laboratorio y al lado de William , quién ya había despertado estaban esta chica , su amigo y un robot pequeños en forma de esfera .William me explico la condición de nuestros nuevos "aliados ", una de ellas era la agente de los protectores la agente Brains y sus amigos Fred y Fraidey . Eran nuestros nuevos amigos , y aunque no me gustará debía acatar a sus ordenes y protegerles . Se nos informo que los belicistas de "a borderless World" lanzarían una ataque nuclear masivo en conjunto de alienígenas."¿Alienigenas?"_exclame yo_ al parecer eran la fuerza oculta de los belicistas que les proporcionaban agujeros de gusano ,que les permitían llegar a los lugares antes que nosotros.

Así es son alienígenas_ exclamo Brains_ es increíble que siendo una organización de defensa mundial , una chica como yo haya detectado todo antes que el mas inteligente de vuestros operadores

_Venga Brains no seas tan exagerada_ Dijo Fred_ el que Edmundo este en un caos nuclear no significa que debas sublevarte con estos hombres

_¿Caos nuclear?_Pregunte

_ Si…_Me explico William _ Lo que sucede es que un tal cabezota alienígena , llamado cara huevo , ha instalado distintos dispositivos de lanzamiento de misiles nucleares. Según nuestros nuevos amigos los lanzaran en menos de 24hrs.

No había mucho tiempo, nuestros héroes debían moverse rápido , pero los belicistas ya lo tenían todo planeado . Mientras hablaban , soldados de la extinta URSS penetraron en la casa de Brains . Los funcionarios del CI lograron salvar ilesos. Pero Brains, Fred Y Friday habían sido raptados y llevados a un lugar "X" en África(SERCA DEL MEDITERRANEO) .

En el portaaviones el Comandante Spencer divido tareas, optarían por un ataque de equipo de precisión, William iría a rescatar a los jóvenes . Mientras que Javier y Alexander deberían atacar la instalación central untar de kilómetros mas lejos del lugar donde se estimaban estaban de rehenes Fred y sus amigos .

Capitulo 3 : La tragedia del mediterráneo

Junio 6 , 1800 hrs

Bien había llegado la hora de la verdad , Will mucho cuidado allá , esos muchachos tienen información vital , si esto falla son ellos nuEstro plan "B".

_Entendido señor mi equipo esta ya casi en la zona objetivo_ dijo Will_ ¡Eh! ¿Tíos en cuanto tiempo estaréis aquí?

_En unos 10 minutos , los motores del F-18 son rápidos así que no os preocupéis William_ Dijo Javier

Junio 6 1815 hrs

1 hora min par el lanzamiento, Despachábamos todo tan rápido como podíamos , los aviones de los belicistas estaban ya en minoría , cuando una compuerta de la tierra se abrió en las instalaciones de la lanzadora nuclear .Eran naves alienígenas, Solo atine a decir:" Atacad a todos estos enanos sin patria " .

1830 horas, 40minutos para el lanzamiento

Mientras en las instalaciones William luchaba contra los alienígenas de Cara huevo , era algo fácil pues estos cojeaban en puntería .Reviso varias compuertas , hasta que al fin la puerta de los prisioneros , entró y comenzó a liberarlos a todos .En la última que era más bien un bunker se encontraban atados Fred , Brian , y Friday. Pareia fails liberarlos , solo romper la pared del Bunker y ya , .Pero habían dos bombas de C-4 atadas en la compuerta . Apenas las tocó , William se debió poner manos a las obras para desactivarlas , con tan solo 5 minutos en total. En tres minutos dejo lista la primera , la segunda , 1min. Con 30 seg. Se equivocó de alambre y lo dejo en solo 30 segundos , apenas cuando solo faltaban 3 cables por cortar quedaban solo diez segundos . Los tres amigos en el interior de la celda solo atinaron a juntarse casi abrazándose , Brianna dijo : "Fred de una de las cosas que jamás me arrepentiré fue de que te quedaras con Friday por accidente "dicho esto Fred la beso en la mejilla izquierda y ,William conmovido por esto solo atino a decir: "Mierda" y después de eso…nada…solo un sordo sonido…nada mas .

1900 HORAS ( 15 MINUTOS PARA LA DESTRUCCION)

Me entere de la trágica muerte de Will y los tres amigo por radio, solo recuerdo haber visto a Jvier entrar furioso con su avión hacia el túnel para hacer un ataque kamikaze. El cual dio resultado .Todo, aparentemente término. Hasta que una burlona voz sono en el radio era ese alien estaba vivo y en el aire , lanzó el missil nuclear , tenía poco tiempo apenas 5 minutos para destruirlo y detener el misil con mi avión .Lo detuve vengando a mis amigos , pero no al misil , estalló en las cercanías de Cataluña, en el mar Mediterráneo.

Eso es todo lo que debemos a decir frente a esto , esto responde a la gran pregunta de que … no estamos y nunca estaremos solos en el universo , solo somos una pequeña parte de este

Que sucedió conmigo. Es lo último que diré , soy el psicólogo del instituto de nuestros difuntos amigos ,a veces los amigos de estos tíos me preguntan que les sucedió , yo no atino a responder que … "no les puedo decir" pero donde quiera que estén están en un lugar mejor


End file.
